Legend of Zelda:Dragon Age
by sanityfree91
Summary: When documents are find were Hylians may live somewhere else, Link is quickly sent to reestablish contact. Too bad its never that simple.
1. Origin Link

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Zelda or Dragon Age... yet. ALSO sorry for any misspelling or grammar mistakes!

The Legend of Zelda: Dragon Age

Chapter One: Origin Link

The sun shined brightly on the old dirt road. The birds chirped happily and there was a sense of peace. A young man sat on the side of the road looking at an old map. He sighed as he put the map away carefully.

"Looks like this map out lived its usefulness. Great I'm lost."

The young man slowly stood up and dusted off his light brown pants and green tunic, the light chain mail and white undershirt moving with the tunic. The young man looks down at his boots and being one of his gauntlet, fingerless, hands and rubbed his eyes. Cracking his neck, he felt the long green cap move about on his head, and with a stretch of his shoulder his sword and shield moved. The sword, the handle which was a bluish/purple, sat in a blue and gold sheath and the shield had a red bird, wings spread across the shield and the Triforce hanging above the bird.

"Man, Link. What did you get yourself into?"

Link sighed silently, as he began to think about how he had gotten himself into this mess. Link had just saved Hyrule and quick was called a hero of the people. He took up a position as a Royal Knight of Hyrule. He also found himself engaged to the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. That was all fine as they had been close childhood friends, and their feels for each other only grew with age, and everything they went through during his journey to save Hyrule only made them closer. So both parties were quite happy. No the part that suck most was the fun meetings he had to go to. Ah, politics.

It was during one of his long breaks from those 'meetings' that got Link into this mess. While taking a walk he found himself in a part of the castle he didn't go to much, or for that matter did anyone else. Taking a look around, he had quickly lost track of time, and leaned against a wall to rest. The wall choice that moment to give up on him and he fell through, down a long set of stairs and into an old library.

The discovery was huge. Documents and texts from thousands of years ago. Information that was lost to the test of time was found. Once more Link was praised for the discovery, and an important piece of document was found, after weeks of going through the ancient library.

The documents told of a time when the secret of immorality was know, and the people of Hyrule were divided between using it or not. In the end the part for immorality left Hyrule and went to found their own nation. They however left maps and journals about how to find them, for anybody to follow in their footsteps. Of course that information was hidden, and the library was lost when the few people who knew the location died during a war, and the castle was destroyed and rebuilt. Had Link not falling into it, the library may have never been found.

The knowledge that Hylian people might live in another land was too big to let pass. Hyrule would send someone to find and reestablish contact with them. When Link heard of this he quickly volunteered for the job. Got away from the politics and got to go on a small adventure too. Not bad, and wouldn't be that hard, or so he thought.

The map got him through the Lost Woods just fine, and Link had found himself in woods far different then what he remembered seeing in Hyrule. After wandering for two days in the woods, he had found the road he was traveling on. And just his luck he had been on the road for another two days and hadn't run into anybody. This was getting old fast, but his best chance of finding out where he was, was to find a town. Which he couldn't find.

'There has to be town close to here. That or I'm really off from where the map was supposed to land me. Hope my luck changes soon.' thought Link.

Well lucky or not, Link's luck was going to change. For better or worse.

* * *

Link came over the hill silently. Having seen the road bend ahead, Link had chosen to just cut straight through the forest to hopeful save time. He would never know if it shaved off a couple of minutes, but it was a good idea anyway.

As Link came over the hill, he caught sight of people. After being lost for four days he had finally find someone. Oh, happy days! But before Link ran down to greet them; he quickly took in the situation.

Down on the road were about a dozen people. However Link saw that they weren't Hylian. They were in fact humans. Humans were nothing new to Link, in fact quite a few humans lived in Hyrule, but they were a minority.

In the center of the small group was a cart and horse that was attached, with two men digging through it. A few feet away, sitting on the ground was a man surround by another two with weapons. In front of them was another man, mostly likely the leader, with a woman behind him. With the last six standing guard around the perimeter, some with bows and others with swords.

Now Link wasn't an expert on the culture here, but if he was a betting man, he'd say the guys with the armor and weapons were bandits and they were robbing the man who was sitting on the ground. The man on the ground began to speak to the others, which Link understandable couldn't understand, to which the man with the women behind yelled back at him. Yep. Most likely bandits.

Now Link was against un-need killing, but if he was going to save the man he couldn't take the risk. So, fast and quite. Link looked and quickly judge the best way to go about this.

The men guarding the road were focused on the road, and as Link continued to watch them saw that they never looked back to check on the group. If he took them out quick enough, no one would know they were died till it was too late. Next would have to be the guys near the cart. The cart could be used to keep him hidden. After them the ones guarding the man on the ground. Lastly the man and the woman.

Link quickly pulled out his bow and began to line up the shoots. The bow had an enchantment that whenever Link pulled the bow string back the bow would created an arrow, meaning unlimited arrows. However the longer the bow string was held the stronger the arrow. The 'charged' arrow could go through the toughest armor or break into multiple arrows. The longer the arrow was held the more pieces it could break into.

Pulling the string back, Link aimed at the bandits farthest from him, and quickly fired three arrows, hitting each bandit in the neck; piercing the voice box. Turning quickly, Link shoot another three arrows and also hitting them in the neck.

Link quickly moved through brush and edged closer to the road. He sprinted low when the bandits weren't looking he's way, and hide out of sight behind the cart. Looking around the corner, Link spotted the two bandits looking through the items in the cart. The two were in view of the others, but how to get them out of sight. Thinking quickly Link pulled out a few rupees and threw them on the ground. Link then lightly tapped the cart.

Hearing the strange sound one of the bandits look in the direction he thought he heard it coming from. The bandit looking closely at the ground caught sight of the green gems and quickly tapped his buddy on the shoulder. The other bandit looked at him, looked down his arm at the gems just laying there. Both looked behind, seeing the boss busy talking to the merchant on the ground. What the boss didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When the two bandits came around to the rupees, Link jumped into the cart and threw more rupees right in front of him. The bandits looked at the gems and looking to the right saw more of the beautiful gems moved to grab them. Link jumped quietly out of the cart behind them, and placed a hand on both of their heads.

Before they could even make a sound, Link send a few thousand volts of electricity into their brain, killing both instantly. As the two fell forward Link grabbed them by the back of the collar and lowered them gently. Two idiots down, four to go.

As Link quickly pick up the rupees, he failed to hear the leader bark a command to one of the men guarding the merchant to see where those two idiots went. As the bandit moved to the cart crying out want the hell the two were doing, he was caught by surprise when he saw their bodies. And the one who had killed them.

Hearing the gasp Link quickly looked up to the man, and then caught sight of a sword on one of the men he just killed. As the man began to shout to he's friends, Link picked up the sword and drove it through the man in front of him; pinning the man to the ground. The rest of the group took this in, as Link had stepped into view with that move. The leader began to shout out commands, getting his axe and dagger out. The women next to him pulled her bow out ready to fire, as the only man left guarding the merchant moved to use him as a shield.

Link stood up and pulled his shield out, onto his right arm and in front of him. Holding out his left hand a fire ball shoot out and nailed the bandit near the merchant in the chest; sending him flying into the trees on the side of the road. If the fire ball didn't kill him, then the sicken crack they heard when he hit a tree did. Shield in front of him, Link ran at the woman, each shoot hitting the metal shield. And whenever the arrow went under the shield, a bubble like shield seemed to stop the arrow.

When Link was right in front of the woman, he pulled an arrow out of her grip, and angled it into her neck and chest. Twisting to his right immediately, Link used his shield on his right arm to hit the leader, while silently pulling a dagger off the woman's waist. The man stumbled back, and Link brought the dagger into the man's chest. With the man stunned, Link grabbed the axe and dagger in the bandit's hands and also brought these into the man's chest. As the man fell to the ground, dead before he hit it, Link turned around to the woman.

The woman just stood there, arrow sticking out of her neck. She was obviously in shock. Link moved over to the woman and put his left hand, covered by a fingerless gauntlet, onto her head; the woman flicking from the contact. Link then sent volts of electricity into her brain, and then laid her gently down on the ground.

* * *

Charlie wasn't have a good day. First he almost got robbed. Now this wasn't that strange. When you've been a merchant for fifteen years, you've at least dealt with this once. And he already was prepared for that. However getting rescued was new. Not that he was complain, won't have to re-buy everything again. No the worst part was the one who saved him. An elf.

Now Charlie had nothing against elves, just Dalish elves. They were know to attack humans from time to time if you got too close to their clans, and the man in front of them was diffidently an elf, and a Dalish by the way he dressed. Now he never seen too many Dalish so that was hard to tell, but a green tunic and green hat seemed to fit what they'd wear. Then there was the sword and shield. No way could most elves afford those, will as nice as the one the young elf was using.

But there was one thing that seemed to bug him. This elf was very tall for being an elf. Easily the size of a man. Most had small builds. If it weren't for the long and pointy ears he would have thought the young elf was human. O, and there was the fact he could use magic. A Dalish Mage, the Maker mast not like them today.

Charlie sat on the ground as the young elf put the woman bandit on the ground and closed her eyes. Then he stood up and made his way over to Charlie. As Charlie sat there think about what to do, the young elf reached him and extended a hand to him. This caught Charlie off guard. 'So he's not going to kill me.' thought Charlie as he took the hand. When he touch the fingerless gauntlet, he felt a tiny itch in the back of his head. But just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Are you okay?" asked the elf. This also threw Charlie off.

"Ammm, yes. Yes quite fine, thank you." replied Charlie. As he looked around he saw the bodies of the bandits who were standing guard around the perimeter of the road on each side of the trail. "You did get all the bandits, right?" asked Charlie.

"All the ones I saw, yes," replied the elf. "You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest town is, do you?"

"Yes I do. Redcliff is about half a days away from here. Was heading there myself."

"Great. You have no idea how great that news is. I've been lost for the last four days. If it's not that big of a deal, do you think you can show me the way?"

"Ummm, yes. Like I said before I am heading there and I could use the extra protection."

"Great," said the elf with a smile on his face. "Shall we getting going?"

* * *

Charlie waved to the young elf, Link, as the elf walked off to get supplies. Charlie had found out a few things about the young elf. One he wasn't Dalish. Said he was a Hylian, whatever that was. However when asked if he was a mage, the young elf said he was kind of, once more whatever that meant.

Now Charlie was a fierce believer in the Maker, and Link was an apostate. Now the young elf had saved his life, and to him it felt wrong for what he was about to do. However he was doing it for the safety of the young elf. Charlie had taken a real shine to Link and his happy care free attitude. But an apostate Mage was a danger to them-self's and others. The last thing Charlie wanted was for the young elf to become an abomination.

"Maker forgive me," whispered Charlie.

* * *

Raziel and he's partner Kain, walked through Redcliff looking for the Mage the merchant had told them about. Raziel didn't know why, but something didn't feel right about this situation. Why would an apostate Mage risk coming into a town with a Chantry after saving someone's life, when they used magic in front of them? Now Raziel wasn't stupid or narrow minded, and most mages weren't in-heredity evil, but this was sending his mind for a loop. However he was a templar and it was his job to capture or kill apostate mages. He just hoped the elf wasn't a maleficar, as the merchant wanted them to catch him alive.

As they continued to look around Redcliff, Kain spotted the elf. The elf looked like he had come from the general store of the village, and was looking at a new map. 'Green tunic and a green hat, that's him,' thought Raziel.

The two templars made their way over to the, surprisingly tall, elf. Kain was the first one to speak up.

"You there, elf, stop were you are."

Upon hearing that the elf stopped and looked at the two templars in front of him. The plated armor with a design of a sword pointed up, and a purple...skirt? The elf quickly looked at both the armed men.

"Tell us elf, are you a Mage?" questioned Kain, looking ready for a fight. Now Raziel knew that no one would be stupid enough to...

"In a way I guess I am. I can do magic if that's what you're asking," replied the elf. Okay now Raziel was just dumb found. Who in their right mind says that to two templars?

"Then by the order of the Chantry, you are under arrest," said Raziel. "Resist or try to run and we will be forced to kill you."

The elf looked surprised at this.

"I'm being arrest for being able to do magic? I'm sorry but that seems a bit unfair." The elf narrowed his eyes at them, and looked ready for a fight. At this Kain quickly got his mace and shield out; looking ready to charge at the moment the elf tried anything. Seeing this Raziel quickly cursed under he's breath. Kain had also been the type that was ready to kill a mage if he got the chance, and the elf seeing his partner, quickly put his left hand on the sword on his back.

"I wish to talk this out," spoke the elf, "but if you attack me I will defend myself and you will lose."

"You could try elf," replied Kain, his tone sharp. "But you would lose."

Before Raziel could tell Kain to stand down, he had already used a talent to drain magic from the elf and area around him. And the reaction that followed surprised him. The elf fell to the ground in what looked like agonizing pain. The elf made sharp and labored yells, and began to cough up blood.

Upon seeing this, Raziel ran over and kneeled next to the elf, picked him up and dragged him out of the area affect by the drain of mana. The elf had already passed out at this point, and Raziel looked up at Kain. His face looked shock, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. Raziel just shook his head and began to get the elf ready for transporting to the Circle of Magi.

* * *

It had been a few days since Raziel and Kain began to take the elf, Link, to the tower. Link had a pair of anti-magic, to put it simple, metal cuffs on his hands, and continued to carry his own gear. Mostly cause they didn't know if the items had any curses on them and they didn't want to carry them.

Link wasn't in the best moods after being captured, from what Raziel could tell, but he held it more toward Kain then Raziel. In fact the young elf had sat out to annoy Kain to no end. Where are they going, can we take a break, and can I cook so I can eat something that isn't gray and doesn't taste like dog crap, and many more questions directed to Kain.

After Link had wakened up, Raziel was quick to tell more of why the elf was arrested. He was not happy, but for now would have to play their ball game. At least till he had a better understanding of the rules.

As the happy group continued to walk down the road, this being one of the few times Link was staying quite, with Kain leading, Link in the middle, and Raziel taking up the rear; Link came to a stop. Feeling this behind him, Kain stopped and turned around. He walked up to the elf and looked ready to yell at the elf, when Link dropped down to the ground. Raziel was confused by this, but thought it in his best interest to drop down shortly after seeing this. Kain also looked confused but before he could ask, an arrow went through his skull. Right where Link and Raziel had been only seconds before, an arrow passed over both their location.

Raziel began to look around his location and spotted his attackers. Out of the woods came creatures. The shorter ones had green like skin with pointy ears, and a smile the seemed to have been cut out with a dagger with sharp teeth, wearing rust looking armor and weapons, Genlocks. The taller ones had a human shape but looked like the skin had started to decay with the ears all but gone. They wore similar armor and weapons to their smaller cousins, Hurlocks. One of the hurlocks had a hamlet with sharp horns coming from the sides of the hamlet, axe in hand, Alpha Hurlock. And lastly a massive creature twice the size of Raziel, or maybe bigger, purple in color with huge horns coming out the top of its head, Ogre.

Raziel got up slowly and stared at the three dozen hurlocks and gunlocks, with the single ogre standing over the others roaring at him. They was only one thought that came to mind, darkspawn.

Raziel looked over to Link as he slowly stood up, eyes narrowed, as he looked at the darkspawn. Link then raised his hands up and broking the cuffs linking them together. Raziel at that point really didn't care, as he prepared himself for a fight for his life.

* * *

Duncan walked down the road at a fast pace, as he made his way to the Circle of Magi. He was only a day away and the quicker he got there, the quicker he could get back to Ostagar. As the old Gray Warden continued his track down the roads, his stopped as he heard weird and odd whispers. 'Darkspawn' thought Duncan as he began to sprint down the road; in the direction he felt the darkspawn.

As he ran around a corner of the road, he came upon the location of where the darkspawn used to be. On the ground laid the bodies of about three dozen darkspawn. One of which was an ogre.

Duncan looked around at the bodies awe on his face. And there in the middle of the bodies a young elf was kneeling over them, looking at them. The elf quickly seemed to sense Duncan's presence and looked over at him, as he slowly got up. Duncan stared at the elf as he made his way over to him, taking in his appearance.

The young elf was taller than most elves that Duncan had seen, easily as tall as most humans. The clothes he wore were also strange, a green tunic and green hat, with a metal shield and sword on his back. But the most strange was that the elf didn't even seemed tried out.

As Duncan did this Link took in the man's appearance. The man was older with a black hair and beard, with a touch of gray in it. He wore armor that looked silver and seemed more like light armor, with what look like a griffon on the chest. The man also had a short sword and a dagger on his back.

Once the elf had reached Duncan; Duncan quickly spoke up.

"Were you the one who took out all these darkspawn?"

"Darkspawn?" replied the elf, testing the word. "No, I had some help from him." The elf pointed to a templar who was sitting down near a tree, panting heavily. The templar looked up, and said, "I only killed about three or four. He," gesturing his head toward the elf, "took care of the rest."

Duncan looked, once more in awe. He had taken out dozens of darkspawn and an ogre, and he didn't even look tired. If the Gray Wardens had just a hand full of people like this, then the Blight would be over before it could begin. Duncan hoped he could convince the young elf to join the Grey Wardens, or he thought he might be forced to use the Right of Conscription.

"You are quite a skilled warrior," said Duncan, "The Grey Wardens could use someone of your skills against the darkspawn."

The elf looked back at the bodies of the slain darkspawn, and quietly replied, "This 'darkspawn' are evil. If it weren't for the evil aura they gave off I may have been died when they tried to ambush us."

Once more Duncan was caught by surprise. 'He can sense the darkspawn by their evil aura?'

"They need be stopped. Whatever their goals are. If given time, they many become a threat to my people. So I'll join your 'Gray Wardens' till the darkspawn threat is dealt with."

With that Link held his right hand out. Duncan looked at the hand, before taking it and shaking it.

"Then let me the first to welcome you to the Gray Wardens," said Duncan, with a smile on his face. "Do you have any questions?"

Link looked at the man.

"Just one. What's a Gray Warden?"

* * *

Profile

Name: Link

Age: 19

Class: warrior, mage, rouge.

Sub-class: Royal Hylian Knight

Equipment:

Master Sword: Blade of Evil Bane. This is the legendary sword used by many of heroes past. Has been recently empowered by the Three Golden Goddess, and used as the main weapon of Link.

Nayru's Shield: A Hylian Shield that has been blessed by Nayru. The shield is now able to absorb and reflect most magic. It also, when held in a defensive position, creates a 360 'bubble' shield that stops most spells and arrows. However only the physical shield can stop melee attacks.

Din's Gauntlets: Blessed gauntlets that can increase the users strong from anywhere to four times to up to ten times.

Farore's Armor: The classic Hero's clothe blessed by Farore. The green tunic and hat, light brown pants, and boots have the strength of light armor, weight is same as clothe, fire resist, and repairs its self when damaged. The chainmail under the tunic is as strong as the strongest of armors with the weight of light chainmail, and can also repair its self.

Hero's Bow: Bow blessed by the Forest Spirit and Light Spirit. Can fire unlimited arrows and when charged can fire stronger arrows with effects (fire, ice, light) or break into multiple arrows.

More to be discovered.

Personality: Kind and caring, with a strong sense for what's right that often gets him in trouble. Link easily gets along with most people. Link is cool and calm in a fight.

Profile: Link is a childhood friend of Princess Zelda, and was conceded a prodigy with both a sword and magic. He woul… file lost… but after saving Hyrule was consider a hero.

Threat Level: 9 out of 10

Co-op Level: 3 out of 10(Has worked mostly by himself)

Effective against one on one and large group battles. If against a small and well trained group, Link will have trouble.

* * *

Codex: Hylian Knights

Hylian Knights are the backbone of the Hyrule's army. Though small in number, just a few placed with soldiers can chance a battle. Most knights a fitted into four sub-groups: Din, Farore, Nayru, and Royal. In fact then smallest group of knights are the 'knights'; most are quickly put in a group to be used to their fullest. Din Knights focus more on weapons and strength, and are the biggest group of knights. Nayru Knights are more knowledgeable, and most can use magic. Farore Knights aren't too focused on knowledge or strength, and more of a balance. This group is more likely to go on quests. It is possible to be part of more than one of these sub-groups, and one can be part of all three. The Royal Knights are by far the strongest of all the groups. They are usual a blend of strength, wisdom, and courage. The smallest of the groups with numbers around a dozen. Largest the Royal Knights have been was around three dozen. Tasked with leading armies, protecting the Royal Family, and taking on extremely important missions, just one Royal Knight can change a battle or a war.

* * *

**A/N**: there it is. Link is an OC character as far as background goes. PLEASE Review.

Sanityfree


	2. Origin Mage

Disclaimer: I own Legend of Zelda and Dragon Age, wait I don't? They Lied!

A/N: I've gotten asked twice about what game this Link is from. Link is an OC as far as background goes. However he is based on the OoT Link and TP Link.

Legend of Zelda: Dragon Age

Chapter 2: Origin Mage

Link and Duncan, Raziel staying behind to bury Kain, continued to walk to Circle Tower. Link and Duncan talked about the Gray Wardens, Hyrule, and a little about each other. Duncan was most surprised that there were people who never heard of the Wardens or a Blight. However it seemed Hyrule had its own problems.

"I'm surprised, "began Duncan, "that you would join the Gray Wardens when you didn't even know who we are. I'm ever more surprised that you are willing to help a country you know nothing about."

Link turned his head a little to the left, getting a better look at Duncan, before looking straight and spoke up, "I was sent here to reestablish contact with our lost brothers and sisters. Kind of a bad start if I just left them, when this 'Blight' is going on; without trying to help. Also, as a Hylian Knight it's my duty to protect those who can't protect themselves."

Duncan looked at the young elf, a solemn look on his face, before Duncan's face hardened.

"Just so you know, your people, are considered second class citizens." Duncan took a deep breath, as he continued. "They were slaves long ago, and then when freed, went to a new homeland and tried to reclaim their lost cultural. But many people were not happy about that, and once more laid waste to their homeland. Some decided to live under human rule and now live in poverty .While others, wanted to keep their freedom, began to wander the lands. With your return, many will expect you to help them rose out of poverty, others back to their true homeland, and many will want you to get revenge against humans."

Duncan looked at Link's face, eyes staring at the ground, deep in thought. But then Link's eyes shoot straight ahead; look of resolve in his eyes.

"I'll come to that bridge when I come to it. For now, we have other things we need to do."

Duncan just nodded his head, looking back upon the path they were traveling on. 'His right. The soon we get this done the soon we can get back to Ostagar,' thought Duncan.

* * *

Link stared at the large tower in front of him, as it stretching into the sky, letting out a low whistle.

"MAN," exclaimed Link, "That's a big tower. May be as big as some of the towers of the castle, or smaller, or bigger. Kind of hard to tell."

"You have towers this size back in Hyrule?" asked Duncan.

"Yeah, we have six attached to the castle or was it eight?"

Duncan looked at the young elf, a quick shake of his head, before he spoke up.

"Come, we have much to do." And with that Duncan lead Link to the small dock, where a man was working on a small row boat. The man seeing the two of them approaching, and stood up to greet them.

"Hello there. The name is Kester, own this fine boat here. How can I help you Gentlemen?"

"Greetings Kester," replied Duncan. "My name is Duncan, of the Gray Wardens; I need to go to the tower to speak to the First Enchanter about the war effort."

The man looked at Duncan, then at Link, before nodding his head.

"Alright, really don't know if you are a Gray Warden, but it's not my place to say. Also not a lot of people go to the tower without reason. So hop in! OH, and keep your hands in boat."

With that said all three of them climbed into the boat, as Kester brought the boat to the tower in the distances. After what felt like an eternity to Link, the boat reached the dock near the tower entrance. And wanting for them near the dock was a templar, dressed head to toe in his armor. And once more Link wondering what the hell was up with the purple dress/skirt. However the templar seemed to be all business.

"Why are you here?" asked the templar; most likely glaring at them behind his rectangle helm.

"I am Duncan of the Gray Wardens," replied Duncan. "I'm here to speak to First Enchanter Irving about the war effort."

The templar looked at Duncan, seeming to size him up, and then replied, "Very well. Come. I'll take you to see him. But stay close."

The templar turned around, and walked to the tower door; not even seeing if he was being followed. As the small group made its way through the door, Link got his first look at the inside of the tower.

"Wow! You guys really know how to waste space." Link exclaimed. "Also like the gloom and doom feel."

The templar, **GLARED** back at Link, and Duncan had to stop himself from chuckling. The templar quickly looked forward as he continued to lead the two. As the three passed some doors into, what looked like a dorm, Link saw another templar walking towards them. With something in his arms. This was Link's first really look at a Hylian, or elf as they were called here, in these new lands. The first thing he noticed was that she was much smaller than normal Hylian female was. A good four or six inch if he had to guess. She had an overall smaller build. Though Duncan had told him most elves were small. She also seemed to be wearing a green robe, a very fancy green robe, and had red hair. And she looked to be asleep.

Link didn't get much of a look as the young girl was carried into the doors into one of the dorms.

* * *

Neria wake up with what was a very painful headache, shifting a hand to her head.

"Hey! Neria! Wake up!"

Neria opened her eyes and looked toward the sound of the voice, and spotted her friend Jowan. Jowan was a human male, with a loosely combed black hair.

"Jowan," Neria groaned out, "What do you what?" She slowly pulled herself up, her shoulder length red hair falling onto her back. Green eyes looking out of the pretty and young elf's face at her friend.

"Just wondering how you are doing," replied Jowan, sheepishly. "You were gone all night. I didn't even know you were gone at all, until they brought you in this morning. So, what was it like?"

Neria brought a hand to her aching head. "What do you mean?" she asked, as she used a healing spell for her headache.

"You know what," spoke Jowan, a bit more forward. "The Harrowing!"

The headache, starting to go away, Neria brought her green eyes and looked at her friend.

"You know I can't tell you," replied Neria, combing some of her red hair, behind her left pointed ear. "You'll just have to wait, just like everyone else."

"I know, I know. It's just; I've been here longer than you have. I don't know if I'll ever take my Harrowing."

Neria sat up straighter, looking at Jowan with a look of worry. "Why do you think that?"

"It's nothing," Jowan said quickly, waving her off. "Anyway, Irving wanted to talk to you as you were up to it."

"Thanks," replied Neria, as she got up from the bed she was sitting on.

Jowan then just gave her a wave and walked away. Neria looked at his back, as he walked away, a worried look on her face. Jowan had begun to act weird to her, and she couldn't figure out why. With that, Neria began to make her way to Irving's chambers to see what he wanted.

As Neria made her way there, many people, mostly mages and apprentices, congratulated her on passing her Harrowing. However she really didn't feel that special. The Harrowing was… interesting. The point of the Harrowing being, to see if she could resist a demon. It seemed straight forward enough, but after she had defeated the demon, the person who she thought she was helping her turned out to be a demon.

Before Neria knew it she was in front of Irving's room, and she walked in to see Irving and the Templar Knight-Commander Greagoir in an argument. However, the tall elf with golden brown hair and the funny looking green hat, saw her and spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seems we have a guest."

At that the whole room looked at Neria, and she was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Ah, yes. Neria. Our newest member of the Circle," Irving said, with a smile on his face. "If you don't mind Greagoir, could we pick this topic up another time?"

Greagoir looked at Irving, then at Neria, before he nodded his head and walked out of the room. Irving then began to congratulate her, and give her a staff and a Circle of Magi signal ring.

"Ah, yes I don't believe I've introduced our two guests here," spoke Irving with a small chuckle. "Many I introduce Duncan and Link of the Gray Wardens." Neria bowed her head, and said hello, with the two Wardens during the same. "Now if you don't mind, do you think you could show the two of them to the guest room?"

"Yes, First Enchanter," replied Neria with a small bow. "This way please."

Neria walked out of the room, the two Wardens in tow. As they proceed down the hall, she felt the eyes of one of the Wardens on her. Turn her head slight, walking down the bending corridor, Neria saw that the elf with the weird hat was looking at her. With he's ocean blue eyes and his… 'NO!' thought Neria. Those thoughts were bad. Bad thoughts! However the Maker seemed to want to send her a curve ball.

"Do you have your hair that length, so you don't accidently catch it on fire?" asked Link.

Neria stopped and turned around, putting some of her shoulder length hair behind her right ear. "What?" asked Neria.

"You hair," replied Link slowly. "Do you keep it that length so you don't accidently catch it on fire? If you do that's perfectly understandable. My friend once caught my pants on fire by accident. Or so she says," Link finished, rising a hand to his chin, now in deep thought.

"OH, so you're a mage?" replied Neria with a bit of shock in her voice. He didn't dress like one.

"In a way I am. But mostly no," Link replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that?" A confused look on Neria's face.

"Link means," Duncan spoke up. "That he has had different type of magical training."

"Oh," replied Neria softly, and once more the group made their way down the hall. After a few minutes, Neria lead them to the guest room, and into the room itself.

"This is the guest room. Please make yourself at home." The two Wardens gave a polite thank you, and Neria left the two to rest; from what was most likely a long journey. As she left the room, she was surprised to see Jowan outside.

"Does the First Enchanter need you for anything else?" asked Jowan.

Neria looked surprised at Jowan's question, before responding, "No, I'm free for the moment. Do you need something?"

At that, Jowan moved closer to Neria, before leaning closer to her, and whispered, "I need your help with something."

Neria leaned closer before also whispering, "What is it? Is it important? Are you feeling okay? "

"Why are we whispering?"

At that, both Jowan and Neria looked toward the owner of the voice. Neria saw the golden brown, green hat, and pointed ears; Link. Link was leaning close to them, all within the same eye level. The two of them continued to just stare at the Gray Warden. Then Jowan spoke up, "Maybe we should go somewhere private to speak."

And Jowan took Neria and left. Leaving Link, arms crossed and head angled a little to the side, confused.

* * *

Link finding himself bored and with nothing to do, decided to practice his stealth, and followed the red head, and her friend. And boy! What a conversation it was! It seemed that Jowan needed her help escaping from the tower, so he could be with his lover, Lily. Apparently he was never going to get his, 'Harrowing', because he was going to be made a 'tranquil'. Now, from Link got from the context and Neria's reactions was; that a mage loving someone was a big no-no, Jowan didn't want to become a tranquil because he'd lose his love for Lily; meaning tranquils had no emotions or something similar, and finally escaping from the tower was also a big no-no.

Neria seemed to take this pretty hard, and told them that she needed time to think about this; but not before Jowan and Lily asked her to promise not to say anything. As Neria quickly came out of the back corner in the chapel of the tower, Link quickly hide, but she seemed too distracted to notice him. Link stood there for a few moments before going after the young red haired mage.

After wandering around for a few minutes, he found her in one of the libraries on this level; sitting at one of the tables. Link walked over to the table and sat on it, next to her.

"Don't know what to do, do you?"

Neria looked up, stared at Link.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neria, trying and failing to put up a convincing smile.

Link looked down at Neria, clam and composed look, before sighing. "I heard," he said voice low.

At once Neria stared at him wide-eyed before quickly deflating. Then the two elves were quite, and it lasted for a few minutes.

"What should I do?" finally replied Neria, voice barely above a whisper.

Link just looked straight ahead, before replying, "I don't know enough about the customs or culture to really say." Neria seemed to deflate even more upon hearing that. "But, what's the worst that could happen if your friend doesn't go through this 'Harrowing' or becoming a tranquil."

Link looked down at the girl, as she was deep in thought, before her eyes widened.

"Looks like you came to a decision," stated Link, as he got up off the table. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go do something else."

Link walked out of the library and once more began to wander the halls. He'd greet the mages he passed and nodded his head to the templars who just nodded in return. When he came into one of the rooms, he noticed a middle-aged, female, elf that looked like she had a problem. 'Time to work your magic problem solving powers' thought Link, as he made his way over to her.

The elf in question, seeing Link coming over to her, quickly spoke up. "You're one of the Gray Wardens, right? Do you need something?"

"Not really, just looking around," said Link, now standing in-front of the elf mage.

"If you don't need anything, could you leave me alone? I'm quite busy."

"Ok, Ok," replied Link, as he looked around. He then caught sight of the large double doors next to them. "What's behind those doors?"

Leorah got a nervous look on her face before answering. "Those are the storerooms of the tower."

"Oh, really?" said Link, with a look of curiosity. "Mind if I take a look around inside. Promise I won't take anything."

"No!" exclaimed Leorah. "I'm in the middle of… cleaning and taking stock."

At that Link tiled his head and crossed his arms. "If that's true, then why are you out here and not in there?"

Leorah froze at being caught in her own lie. "I'm… um, taking a break."

Link raised a brow at that. "Got a problem?"

The older elf mage looked around nervously, before specking up. "Fine, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." Link nodded his head, and Leorah began. "The storerooms have been infected by giant spiders, and I've been so busy with my new position as a Senior Enchanter, that I haven't gone back there and cleared them out yet."

"I could take care of them."

"I'm sorry, what?" replied the shocked elf.

"I said, I'll take care of them. I don't carry this sword around for nothing, "said Link, pointing his left thumb at the sword on his back.

Leorah took in the tall elf's appearance. He was a Gray Warden; he could handle a few spiders, right?

* * *

After Link had left, Neria made her way to the First Enchanter's room, and told him of what Jowan was planning. It seemed that Irving had known about Jowan and Lily for some time, and he was very proud that Neria had come to tell him of this. However he wanted Lily to also get in trouble for this too. He wanted this affair to be as embarrassing to the Chantry, as it was to the Circle. And to do that he wanted Neria to play along. Help Jowan to escape so that both of them would be caught in the act.

So Neria had found herself agreeing to help Jowan, and heard the plan for how they were going to escape. Jowan need to destroy his phylactery or else the templars could just hunt him down and Lily had a plan on how to get to it. Apparently there were two door need to get to the phylactery chamber. The first one was simple enough to get through with Neria's help, but the second door required two keys that were carried by the Irving and Greagoir. So to get pass the door they were going to burn it open, with a Rod of Fire.

Then Neria found herself going off to get one from the supply room. However Owain required her to have a form filled out in order to check one out. She THEN, went to the First Enchanter to get the form signed. AND THEN, the Irving told her that the Rod of Fire wouldn't work on the door in question. There was a way around this though, but told her not to be so forward with the information.

After getting the Rod of Fire, Neria made her way back to Jowan and Lily, and they made their way to the basement. After Lily said a password and Neria used some magic, the first door was opened. However the group quickly found out that magic didn't work around the second door, explaining why keys were used on the door.

"There must be another way into the room," said Neria. "Look at that door there. Maybe it leads somewhere." This was quickly becoming too much work.

**Elsewhere**

Link was hanging upside-down ten feet from the ground, covered from the neck down in webbing. He watched as twenty giant spiders moved on the ground toward him. Looking up, or was it down, Link saw two more spiders moving down the string of web holding him to the ceiling.

"This may be more difficult than I thought."

**Back to Neria and Friends**

The small group of three found themselves in a repository of some sorts, with many old and odd artifacts. Looking around the room, Jowan spotted a wall behind a bookcase that looked old and bitter. Neria and Jowan quickly moved the bookcase out of the way. Now, how to destroy the wall? Neria looked around the room looking for something to help them with destroying said wall.

That's when Jowan spotted an old dog statue artifact. Using the Rod of Fire on the statue, the wall was soon destroyed.

"We did it!" Jowan shouted. "We're almost home free. I can feel it."

Moving down the path that they had created, they soon found themselves in the phylactery chamber. And once more they were attacked.

Three animated armored statues soon attacked. Neria charged a lightning bolt, and sent it flying at one of the suits. The blast sending the armored suit flying, and hitting the biggest of the three suits. Jowan, seeing this, sent a fireball at the pair, hitting and then exploding. Both suits damaged, and no longer moving.

During this, Lily fought the last suit of armor, holding a mace. The suit swing horizontally with its sword, to which Lily dropped to the ground, and swept the suit's legs out from under it.

"Move!" yelled Neria, to which Lily quickly obeyed. Once she was a safe distance away, Jowan and Neria both sent a freezing wave of ice, freezing the suit of armor before it could get up. Lily moved in and slammed the mace onto the suit's chest, shattering the armor.

All three caught their breaths, as they moved further into the chamber, looking for Jowan's phylactery. It was just sitting there on a table, a vial of Jowan's blood.

"There it is," said Jowan, picking up the vial. "Who knew something so small could hold so much power over me. And with this gone," the vial fall to the ground before shattering, "I'm free!"

Neria stared at her friend, doubt entered her mind again.

"Jowan, there's something you need to know," started Neria.

"What's that?" asked Jowan, turning to he's friend smile broad on his face.

Neria only took one look at that before she smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you."

* * *

Link walked out of the storerooms and walked up to Senior Enchanter Leorah.

"You problem is taking care of," stated Link.

Hearing this Leorah turned to look at him. "You have no idea how grea… your sleeve is on fire," pointed out Leorah looking at Link's left sleeve. Link looked down, and sure enough his white under shirt at the elbow was on fire.

"Would you look at that," replied Link, quickly putting out the fire. "Well, better getting going. Oh, next time you go back there to clean you may want to use a mop and a shovel. "

Link waved goodbye to the Senior Enchanter, as he made his way back to the guest room. But as soon as he walked out into the hall, he spotted Duncan.

"There you are," said Duncan, as he made his way toward Link. "We need to get going. We won't be getting any more help from the mages, but there is still much we need to do." Link only nodded and the two made their way to the entrance of the tower.

The two Wardens moved through the first floor and came upon a unique scene. There surround by templars, Knight-Commander Greagoir, and First Enchanter Irving, was Neria and her friend, Jowan, and his lover, Lily. Greagoir quickly told the templars to arrest the mage and his lover.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" yelled Jowan, jumping in-front of Lily. Jowan pulled a dagger out of his sleeve and cut opened his hand. Blood flowed out of the cut and gathered in the air, and then a shock wave of energy leaped out; knocking all the people gathered on the ground. However when he turned to Lily, she wore a shocked and horrified look on her face. After an exchange of words Jowan left her behind, and ran.

To say Greagoir wasn't happy would be an understatement. Greagoir yelled at Irving, blaming him for not allowing him to stop Jowan sooner. Then the topic came up on what to do about Neria. At that Link looked to Duncan. "Duncan we," but Duncan was already making his way over to the group.

"First Enchanter, if I might make a suggestion. I came here looking for aide against the Blight, but I'm also looking for Gray Warden recruits. Why not let young Neria join? We always need more mages in the Wardens," said Duncan.

"Umm, that may be a good idea,' replied the Irving, stocking his gray beard. "This one has served the Circle well, and could be of use to the Gray Wardens. What say you child?"

Neria's green eyes stared down at the floor. She didn't want to join the Gray Wardens, but if she joined she could look for Jowan. Her mind made up she looked Duncan in the eyes.

"I'll join the Gray Wardens."

* * *

The small boat made its way slowly back toward the shore. Link looked at Neria, as she looked sadly into the water. Feeling like this was kind of his fault, Link tried to comfort her.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you did the right thing."

Neria turned and looked at Link, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Thanks."

The boat continued to make its way towards the shore, when a thought hit Link.

"If this is the only way to reach the tower; HOW THE HELL DID JOWAN ESCAPE?"

* * *

Profile

Name: Neria Surana

Age: 18

Class: Mage

Sub-class: none at this time

Equipment: Standard mage's robes and staff

Personality: Neria is bright and cheerful, with a vast knowledge on magic, the Fade, and many topics related. However do to living in the Tower her whole life, is very naive to the world beyond the tower walls.

Profile: Neria was discovered to have magic at a young age, and was quickly given to the Circle; her parents hoping she would get a better life there. Considered a genus by her teachers with great potently, she was able to quickly pass her Harrowing. Neria dreams of traveling the world and find her, 'true love', however she knows that it will never happen, being a mage.

Threat Level: 5 out of 10, due to lack of combat experience

Co-op Level: 8 out of 10

Effective against any size group, her lack of combat experience may be her downfall.

* * *

Codex

Hylian Magic

Much like Thedas, Hylians were limited to magic drawn from the Fade and Blood magic. However after experimenting with both, it was quickly discovered that the two could be combined. With 'magical blood', Hylian magic was stronger than Fade or Blood magic, and allowed all Hylians the ability to do magic. Of course some are better than others. A nice side effect was it made Hylians immune to demon possession, the existents of the Fade was slowly lost. However a negative side effect is that since magic is in the blood, the magic power runs extremely close and parallel to the life force of the individual. If magic is drained from the person, the life is pulled out too, killing the individual. Only avid magic users can subconsciously separate the two, but still causes crippling and painful damage to them.

* * *

**A/N**- Here's chapter two. hope you enjoy. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but there's a lot of talking with it going really no where. Just needed to get through this so we can get to the main story. Please review if you like, or have questions.

Sanityfree


End file.
